Interceptor class
The Interceptor-class was a Federation assault cruiser that entered service in 2374. Development history The Interceptor class starship is an accumulation of five years of research and development. The task Starfleet Command gave it’s engineers was to create a relatively small, multi-platform starship that utilized the current state-of-the-art technologies, and was short on construction time and costs. In later 2366, Starfleet was still feeling the strong effects from the devastating battle with the Borg Collective at Wolf 359. Some said it was a “Wake up Call” for Starfleet Command. There had been those both on the in and out side of Starfleet that felt the fleet had become “soft”. Not ready for the possible threats that may lay ahead. However, at the same time, there was the opposition to making Starfleet “too militaristic”. Foremost, Starfleet was an organization of peace and exploration. Defense and protection of Federation territories was also one of it prime functions. Ever since the founding of the Federation, there were those that shun the idea of a Starfleet vessel that its sole purpose was for war and combat. But, despite these types of protest, Starfleet Command felt they had no choice. This was the beginning of developing new ships and weapons to stop overwhelming forces, such as the Borg, with out sacrificing the entire fleet. Just a few months after Wolf 359, new classes of starships and weapons were put up on the drawing board. Some vessels had been in the design phase for several years at this point. Others were so far ahead, it would take years to figure out how they would work. Then there were those that were feasible, and a working prototype could be built and tested with in a three to five year time span. Some of these vessels included the Defiant, Prometheus, Sovereign, and Interceptor classes. The Defiant project was one that first caught the attention of the admiralty. Also the Prometheus, with it’s revolutionary multi-vector assault mode intrigued Starfleet. Starfleet green lit these projects that would bring the Defiant and Prometheus into realization. The Sovereign class, whose finalized design work was almost complete, was ordered into construction phase. The Interceptor on the other hand, was put on the back burner. But in doing so, the Interceptor would benefit from the development and construction of these new starships. Specifications *Type: Patrol Combatant *Construction Facility: Binford Shipyards, Neptune, Sol Sector *Crew Complement: 84 *Maximum evacuation capacity: 300 *Performance: **Cruising Velocity: Warp Factor 6.5 **Maximum Velocity: Warp Factor 9.98 *Duration: **Standard Mission: 3 Years **Recommended Yard Overhaul: 7 Years *Propulsion Systems: **Warp: (2) Lockhead Martin Y-24 Advanced Linear Warp Drive Units **Impulse: (2) FIG-4 Subatomic Unified Energy Impulse Units *Tactical Systems: **11 Type X Collimated Phaser Arrays **2 Type IX Pulse Phaser Cannons **1 Fore, 1 Aft Mk 95 Direct-Fire Torpedo Launchers **FSS Advanced Regenerative Force Field and Deflector Control System **Mithril Class Ablative Hull Armour *Primary Computer System: **M-16 Bio-Neural Gelpack Isolinear III Processor *Embark Craft (Typical): **1 Orion Class Shuttlecraft **2 Type 19 Shuttlepods **2 Work Bee General Utility Craft **1 Runabout *Embark Craft (Mission Specific): **1 Type 4A Aqua Shuttlecraft **1 Savior Class Dropship Ships of the class *USS Interceptor (NX/NCC-77197) - 2374 *USS Firefly (NCC-77198) - 2375 * - 2375 *USS Stingray (NCC-77200) - 2376 *USS Protector NCC-77201 - 2376 *USS Millennium NCC-77202 - 2376 *USS Buccaneer NCC-77203 - 2376 *USS Raptor NCC-77204 - (Production halted per President Norah Satie's executive order) *USS Highlander NCC-77205 *USS Falcon NCC-77206 *USS Gladiator NCC-77207 *USS Repulse NCC-77208 Background The Interceptor class was created and developed by Stuart Baldwin (Narsil). Category:Federation starship classes